


Pure Animal Sex

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure while I titled this the way I did.  Joey and Nick share a birthday, and they end up sharing a wild night as well.</p><p>Random lyric quote from "Tell Me, Tell Me Baby" by *NSYNC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PURE ANIMAL SEX

 

“What should I try next?” Joey asked Chris, watching the lights from the disco ball bounce off of the bottles behind the bar. “They’re all so pretty…”

“Joe…you’ve had a lot,” Chris said, clapping Joey on the back. The motion moved Chris so far forward he almost fell off of his barstool. Giggling madly, he pulled himself back up.

“If I’ve had a lot, YOU’VE had more,” Joey pointed out, smiling at his friend. He put a hand on Chris’ arm. “You gonna fall?”

“Nope. Another one!” Chris waved his beer bottle in the air. The bartender frowned but brought him another.

“Bourbon and Coke,” Joey told him, swishing the half-melted ice in his glass. He looked at Chris. “Why are you here?”

“Well…ya see…my mom and dad…they crawled into the backseat one night and…”

“No…dumbass…” Joey groaned. “HERE. In this bar with me.”

“You looked sad.”

“Nah…just a bit lonely.” Joey said. “Lonely and horny as fuck. You have Dani, Justin has Britney, JC has Bobbie…hell…even Lance has FreeLance to keep him occupied. I don’t have shit.”

“You have your hand…” Chris said helpfully. Joey flipped him off.

“Not what I need. I need to get laid. Good GOD do I need to get laid.” Joey buried his face in his hands.

“C’mon, Joe. Cheer up. Even someone like you could find some dog to do you,” Chris said. “Let me see…a girl who looks desperate.”

“Screw you, Chris,” Joey snapped. “I could get anyone I wanted. And who says I want a girl?” The words came out before Joey could stop them and Chris looked at him, interested.

“Oh, really? I thought only Lance and I went that way.”

“You?” Joey stared at Chris.

“Sure…I’ve done my experimenting, and God, you know Lance is like that. I’m happy with Dani, though. But this isn’t about us. This is about you.” Chris’ dark eyes held an evil twinkle. “You can get anyone you wanted.”

“Sure.” Joey shot back the drink as soon as the bartender placed it in front of him.

“How drunk are you, Joe?” Chris asked cautiously. “Don’t be getting all brave and shit, trying to prove yourself.”

“I’m not THAT drunk, Chris. Just drunk enough to not care who it is…I don’t care,” Joey slurred, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t care.”

“Okay. So…let’s make a bet. I pick the person. You have to get them upstairs. You have to get them into your bed. You have to fuck. If you can do it…hell, if you can even get them upstairs with you…”

“You buy me a new Cruiser.”

“I WHAT?” Chris shouted. People stared. Joey giggled.

“Yeah…blue…with the Superman logo on the back. CD changer…the works.” Joey’s gaze was unwavering.

“You have that much faith in yourself?”

“No one’s said no yet,” Joey said cockily, picking an ice cube out of his glass and sucking on it. Chris frowned.

“Christ…fine. A Cruiser. And if I win…” Chris looked around the room thoughtfully. “If I win…”

“You won’t win. Just pick someone, for God’s sake. It’s getting late,” Joey snapped. Chris frowned, then grinned.

“Okay. I choose him.”

 

The tall blond frowned as he walked into the bar, pulling his hat down firmly. They weren’t even supposed to BE in this town, but the interview couldn’t be avoided. As soon as possible, he had grabbed his hat and made his way down the street to ANOTHER hotel, a DIFFERENT bar. No one would bother him here. He sat at the end of the bar, glancing around. Good. No one was even paying attention to him. “Vodka and cranberry, light on the juice,” he said, blue eyes unwavering as he dared the bartender to card him.

 

“WHAT?” Joey stared at Chris. “Are you fucking out of your MIND? HIM? That boy is as straight as they come!”

“How do you know?” Chris asked. “And when I win, I want you to…”

“Okay already,” Joey grumbled. He stood up, took a deep breath, and wandered down the bar.

 

“Hey, Carter.”

Nick sighed as he turned around. A smile lit his face as he recognized the man in front of him. “Joey Fatone. Hey, dude.” He shook Joey’s hand. He leaned around Joey to see who was with him. “Is that Chris?”

“Yeah. Damn lush is drunk off his ass. I’m ditching him. Wanna come up to my room with me?”

Joey leaned forward as he asked, his hand on Nick’s thigh. Nick noticed Chris’ eyes widen with shock, and he frowned. “Is this some kind of joke? Pick on the Backstreet Boy or something?”

“No.” Suddenly Joey was tired and angry and too buzzed to lie. “We made this dumbass bet. I told him I was horny and he said that if I could get the person he chose to go up to my room and fuck, he’d buy me a new Cruiser with the Superman logo on it. He chose you. But I don’t feel like working to get you up there, and you look like you wanna be alone and…”

“Hey, that would look cool…big old S on the back,” Nick said, smiling. “Sure…I’ll go up with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

PURE ANIMAL SEX  
Two

 

Joey couldn’t look at Chris as he headed out of the bar, because he still couldn’t believe what was going on. Nick looked, however, and gave Chris a smirk. Chris almost fell off his barstool once more. Joey caught the look, and gave Nick his own look of curiosity. “Might as well make it look good,” Nick said with a grin. Joey gave a weak smile, wondering what he was getting into.

They were silent in the elevator, and they were also silent as they walked down the hallway on the NSYNC secure floor. Joey opened his door and led Nick in. “You didn’t get to finish your drink,” he realized. “I have some stuff over there if you want it.”

“Cool.” Nick wandered over to the small bar. “Want something?”

“No. I think I’ve had enough.” Joey sat down, rubbing his temples. “Look…Nick…are you even old enough to drink, first of all?”

“I’m twenty-one,” Nick said, slightly annoyed. “My birthday is the same as yours.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah…that’s all I heard when we were singing at the Super Bowl. ‘Hey, Carter…did you know it’s that NSYNC guy’s birthday too today?’ I couldn’t help but know it.” Nick drank down a gulp of rum and coke, then turned to Joey. “Happy belated shared birthday.”

“You, too,” Joey said, smiling briefly. “Nick…this doesn’t have to go further than this, okay? I mean, it was just a stupid bet and I’ll probably not even follow up on it.”

“You HAVE to!” Nick told him. “That car will be way cool…and you owe ME a ride in it.”

“Um, okay,” Joey said. Nick put down his drink and slowly ambled over, sitting next to Joey on the sofa.

“And you should probably earn it.” Nick’s eyes were dark as his boyish face turned to Joey. “Don’t you think?”

“I…I didn’t think you were…” Joey stumbled over his words, not sure if it was because of his nerves or the alcohol.

“No one does. No one knows. Except you…and Chris. Can he keep his mouth shut?” Nick ran a hand down Joey’s face, resting it on his shoulder. Joey nodded.

“Hell, yeah. He’s kept it quiet about himself…Lance, too.” Joey smacked himself. This WAS one of the enemy. He didn’t need to be talking this shit to Nick Carter.

“Lance I figured. Kirkpatrick? Cool.” Nick’s finger dipped down into the collar of Joey’s shirt. “Ya know, I always figured you’d be more aggressive then this.”

“You thought about me like this?” Joey asked in surprise. Nick shrugged.

“Sure…you’re obviously bi…tell me you don’t look at a guy and wonder, the same way you do about girls.”

“Yeah,” Joey admitted.

“Well, I’ve wondered about you…will I get to find out if everything I wondered was actually true?” Nick’s voice was hushed.

Joey slowly leaned Nick back until he was against the arm of the sofa. “I AM aggressive,” Joey growled quietly, his face inches from Nick’s. He reached up and pulled Nick’s hat off.

“Then this should be interesting…because so am I.” Nick smirked and kissed Joey hard and fast. His tongue snaked into Joey’s mouth and Joey bit back a whimper. Nick pushed until they were both sitting up, and Joey’s hands began to run through Nick’s soft blond hair.

“Are we gonna fight?” Joey asked, his hand moving down to yank Nick’s shirt from the waistband of his jeans. “I’m always up for a fight.”

Nick’s fingers were incredibly nimble as they unbuttoned Joey’s shirt. “May the best man win,” he murmured before shoving Joey aside, standing up, and striding to the bedroom. Joey was right behind him, pouncing on him as soon as they were close enough to the bed.

Nick’s chest was incredibly smooth, and Joey sighed as he rubbed his cheek against it, reaching out to pinch at Nick’s nipples. Nick moaned and arched up, sighing Joey’s name. Joey moved up Nick’s body, letting his hand wander as he kissed him. Nick’s face, his lips, his chest…they were all so soft. Joey could almost imagine he was with a woman…but the husky moans in his ear and the hardness that thrust up into his hand…they were definitely masculine. Nick pushed Joey onto his back and began to tug at his pants, finally shimmying them down Joey’s legs. Joey felt vulnerable as he lay there naked, Nick’s blue eyes eagerly drinking in his body. Joey sat up quickly, undoing Nick’s belt and finally freeing the erection that had been pushing at the fabric. “Damn…” Joey murmured, tracing the length of Nick’s cock before taking it into his mouth.

“Fucking God…” Nick gasped, his hands digging into Joey’s hair as Joey took him all the way in. Joey licked around the head, sucked hard, then moved Nick in and out at a ferocious pace. Nick made himself pull back, shoving Joey down once more. “I call top,” he said, sounding like a little boy. Joey frowned.

“What if I want top?”

“Don’t you want me inside of you?” Nick propped himself on one hand, idly stroking himself with the other. He arched an eyebrow. “Not interested in this?”

“Hell, yeah,” Joey admitted. Nick grinned a Cheshire Cat grin.

“Thought so.” He jumped up from the bed and began to dig through his jeans.

“Looking for one of these?” Joey waved a condom in the air. Nick rolled his eyes.

“You just pull that out of thin air?”

“Nope. My room, remember? Keep them in the nightstand drawer.” Joey tossed him the condom, then a small tube. “Keep that there, too. Listen. Learn.”

“You’re so funny.” Nick crawled between Joey’s legs, spreading them with his own. He took a tortuously long time working his way down Joey’s body, kissing and sucking and licking and touching until Joey was squirming under him.

“Nick…for fuck’s sake…stop teasing me, dammit…” Joey begged.

“Or what?” Nick asked, smiling sweetly.

With a ferocious growl, Joey flipped Nick over, shoving him down onto his stomach. “Or this,” Joey said in a menacing whisper. He lightly ran his fingernails down Nick’s back, then spread him open. Nick let out a small yell as Joey licked him, fucking him with his tongue.

“Oh…Joey…yes…don’t stop…please…” Joey was shocked to hear Nick beg. He thought Nick would fight. “More…please…”

Joey lubricated his fingers, then slowly worked a finger inside of Nick, then added another. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Fuck yes dammit do it!” Nick snapped. Joey smiled, then pulled on Nick’s hips, yanking him into a kneeling position. The condom rolled on easily, and he moved inside. “Oh…” Nick breathed, then relaxed. “It’s been a while…”

“Are you okay?” Joey tried to hold back, not wanting to hurt him.

“Yes…go…ahead…” Nick panted, grabbing handfuls of sheet in his hands. Joey pulled out, then slowly went in. “Mmm…yes…there…harder…”

Joey worked to keep the same angle, and when he heard Nick moan, he knew he had succeeded. “You’re so tight…shit, Carter…you’re sure you’ve done this before?”

“Yeah…a while ago…dammit Joey quit talking…” Nick gasped. Joey grabbed Nick’s waist and plunged in harder and faster, one hand reaching up to grab Nick by the hair. “Ohhh…” Nick moaned, but it was a sound full of pleasure.

“Nick…shit…oh God…I’m gonna…” Joey tried to hold back but Nick was too tight, his body too willing. He felt Nick reach up to pull at his own cock, and he was grateful to feel Nick tighten around him as he came. Joey pushed in a few more times, letting out a low groan as he filled the condom.

He carefully slid out, tossing the condom in the trash. Nick remained on his stomach, one hand coming up to move the hair from his face. Joey looked at him, wondering if he should ask him to stay. A jaw-splitting yawn from Nick answered that for him. Joey went to the window, closed the curtains, and came back to the bed. Nick helped him pull the bedspread back, and they climbed under the sheets. Nick pulled a pillow over his head.

“’Night, Joey.”

“’Night, Carter,” Joey said, not knowing what else to say.

The room was silent for five minutes. “Before I leave, I get top, dammit,” Nick said sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3

PURE ANIMAL SEX  
THREE

 

 _We were born the same day…we even think the same way…_

 

Joey frowned as he flipped channels on the TV. The reception on the bus was surprisingly good, but nothing caught his fancy. The one thing he was really interested in was NOT on television.

“Hey.” Lance came out of the bathroom and flopped down onto the sofa next to Joey. “Is there a good reason Chris is asleep on my bunk?”

“You tell me,” Joey teased, then laughed. “He was sick of Justin and JC. JC is bitching because Justin’s making too much noise for him to write, and Justin is bitching because JC has a stick up his butt about something. So Chris asked to crash here for this leg of the drive.”

“On my bunk?”

“He likes your bunk. Is there something I need to know about you two?” Joey teased. Lance blushed, of course, and shook his head. “Okay, just checking.” Joey flipped another channel. “Actually, he…” He froze as he stared at the screen, his voice trailing off. MTV was showing highlights from past video awards, and the Backstreet Boys were onstage doing their thing.

“Joe?” Lance asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Joey said softly, his eyes never leaving Nick Carter. THIS was the one thing he wanted to see.

 

“Nick, coming out with us?” AJ poked his head into Nick’s hotel room.

“Nah…I feel like chilling here,” Nick said, smiling. “Thanks, though.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, tired. That’s all.” _Get out,_ Nick mentally begged. _Leave me here alone with my dirty thoughts, Aje. My hand has an appointment with my dick._

“Want me to stick around?”

“NO. I mean, no, thanks.”

“Okay,” AJ gave Nick one more worried glance, then closed the door. Nick sighed with relief, then pulled the magazine back out from where he had shoved it under his pillow. He flipped the teen magazine back open to the page he had dog-eared. Joey Fatone’s brown eyes smiled up at him. He ran a finger over Joey’s face, remembering.

 

“Hey, it’s quiet in here,” Chris announced as he entered the living room of the bus. “What’s up?”

“I dunno. Joey’s acting weird, weirder then usual,” Lance told him. Chris flopped down between Joey and Lance.

“Hey, Joe. Isn’t that your…” Chris began. Joey slapped a hand over Chris’ mouth.

“Shut…up. And if you lick my hand, I swear to God I will yank out your fucking tongue,” Joey snapped. “Okay?” Chris nodded and Joey slowly released him.

“Isn’t that your new bed buddy?” Chris finished, smiling. Joey punched him in the shoulder and stomped back to his bunk.

 

“We’ll be there in about an hour,” Kevin said, returning to his seat. “The pilot said there was some lightening around the city, but no real storm.”

“I love when we get to actually fly places,” AJ said, happily bouncing in his seat. They were flying to Phoenix for a radio interview.

“Yeah,” Nick said, staring out the window. He wondered how cheerful and upbeat he had to be, because lately, he just didn’t feel that way. He was tired and lonely, and something was missing. He refused to admit to himself that he missed Joey Fatone.

The morning after their little tryst, there was no time for any other lovemaking. Nick was running late for an interview, and the other guys would be showing up to get Joey, so Nick quickly left. They had tried to talk, but Nick was too confused and Joey was too hung over. He didn’t know what Joey thought about the whole situation. It was a dare at the beginning, but before Joey had awakened, Nick had laid and watched him sleep. He was a handsome man, and from what Nick knew of him, he was a good person, as well. Nick sighed and began to gather his things together. He knew he was just a drunken fling to Joey Fatone, and that was the way it was gonna be.

 

“So…you’re bi?” Lance asked as soon as Joey returned to the living room an hour later. Chris had intelligently hidden in the bathroom.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Joey grumbled, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “Are we there yet?”

“No…about another thirty miles of desert,” Lance told him. “Joey, it’s okay. I don’t have a problem with it.”

“But you DO have a problem with my choice of partner, correct?” Joey snapped.

“No, I don’t care WHO you sleep with, as long as you’re careful,” Lance said softly. “And I don’t want your heart broken.”

“My heart won’t get broken. It was a fuck, okay? A simple fuck. He’s hot, and he’s pretty good in bed. I got to fuck him, and in the bargain Chris is buying me a new car. The end, Lance. And don’t say anything to anyone about it.” Joey took his beer and went back to his bunk. He went back to his bunk to drink his beer, sulk, and daydream about blond hair and blue eyes.

When the bus finally rolled into the hotel parking lot, Joey was tired. He grabbed his bag, cursed about the heat as he left the bus, then pasted on a fake smile for the fans. He signed some autographs, said how glad he was to be in Arizona, then entered the hotel.

 

“What’s that?” Brian pointed out the window of his hotel room. Nick wandered over.

“That would be a few busses, Brian. You know…busses, the thing we tour on?”

“I know that. They look like celebrity busses. Wonder who it is?”

“Someone as famous as us, apparently,” AJ said as he entered the room. “Security’s been beefed up times five, and the hotel is freaking. Apparently we weren’t all supposed to be staying at the same place, and they’re not quite equipped. But whoever this is has brought their own security, so it’s not that bad.”

“You are so nosy,” Brian remarked.

“What? I like to know things.” AJ sat down and began to flip through a magazine. “So when do we leave for dinner?”

“As soon as Kevin gets here,” Brian told him. “Howie’s with him.”

“Cool. I’m starving.” Nick continued to stare, wondering who was on the busses in the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

PURE ANIMAL SEX  
FOUR

 

“We’re hungry…hungry and tired. Can you please explain the problem?” JC asked angrily.

“Well, Mr. Chasez, it seems that someone else has reserved the private dining room…guests that were here before you,” the hotel manager said nervously. “And they’re quite a large party…I’d say fifteen people, maybe?”

“There’s not room for seven more?” Justin snapped as his stomach growled. “Five guys and two bodyguards…we won’t wreck the place.”

“They’ve asked not to be disturbed,” the manager explained.

“Fuck it.” Joey brushed past and entered the small room, determined to see who was keeping him from his dinner.

 

“Wonder who that is?” Kevin asked as he looked toward the double doors of their dining room. They could hear voices yelling, and suddenly someone burst through the doors.

“Oh my God,” Nick whispered, standing before he knew it. Joey Fatone skidded to a stop.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Joey asked.

“We…we had an interview. What are YOU doing here?” Nick ignored the butterflies in his stomach and desperately wished he wasn’t wearing one of his oldest sweatshirts and a ratty pair of jeans.

“We have a show here tomorrow,” Joey said softly, averting his eyes from Nick’s tall form.

“So, Joey, what’s going on?” JC demanded, walking in behind him. “Oh…you guys. Hey.”

“Hey,” Brian and Howie said. AJ smiled, and Kevin just looked at Nick, confused.

“It’s only Backstreet Boys and their friends!” JC yelled over his shoulder. “They said we couldn’t eat in here…cuz you guys were here.”

“God…you guys can eat here,” AJ scoffed. He looked at the manager. “Set up some other tables, please. It’s as dangerous for them to eat out there as it is for us.”

“Yes, Mr. McLean.” The manager scurried away to get things organized. The group of men started talking. Joey wandered over to a large window and stared out. Nick. The man who had been haunting his dreams. Right there in front of him.

“So…how’ve you been?” Nick asked quietly. Joey turned to look at him.

“Good…you?”

“Okay…good.” Nick stared out the window as well. “So…um…you have a show tomorrow?”

“Yeah…you leaving tomorrow?”

“Yeah…I wish I could see your show. I’ve heard it’s spectacular.”

“It’s good,” Joey agreed. “What floor are you guys on?”

“Eight,” Nick replied. Joey nodded.

“We’re on twelve. I’m in twelve-ten,” he said. His brown eyes were serious. “All by myself.” He turned and went to the table that had been set up for them. Nick frowned and watched him walk away.

 

The Backstreet Boys left the dining room first, of course, saying polite goodbyes. Joey watched Nick walk away, and sighed. Chris looked at him curiously. Joey thought he’d say something smart, but instead he simply said, “You okay, Joe?”

“Yeah,” Joey replied, frowning. Chris gave Joey’s shoulder a friendly squeeze, then went back to his coconut cream pie.

When Joey went up with the others in the elevator after dinner, he only halfway listened to the conversation. It was killing him, knowing that Nick was just a few floors away. He knew Nick only considered him some kind of weird fuckbuddy, but Joey couldn’t get Nick out of his mind. And now his dreams had even more fuel…after seeing Nick in person once more.

Joey unlocked his door and closed it without even turning a light on. He didn’t feel like looking at himself in the mirror, seeing the depression in his dark eyes. “About damn time,” a voice said in the dark. Joey jumped a mile. He didn’t need to see who it was. He knew that voice. “You guys are a bunch of hogs. How much did you eat to take this long?”

“Enough to give me lots of energy,” Joey replied, hiding his heart in his words. Nick didn’t need to know how he felt. “How about you?”

“I’m young…I have stamina,” Nick replied. Joey felt Nick’s hands on his shoulders, and he sighed as Nick’s lips met his.

“Damn,” Joey moaned as Nick grabbed his tongue and sucked on it. Joey’s hands slid down to grab Nick’s backside.

“I never got my turn on top,” Nick said softly, licking at Joey’s earlobe before sucking it into his warm mouth. “Do I get my turn now?”

“You get anything you want,” Joey almost panted, hating how easily he gave in, but his dick was thinking for him.

“Oh…anything I want. And there’s so much I want…” Nick took Joey by the hand and carefully maneuvered him to the bed. “I wanna suck your cock…I wanna fuck you until you ONLY know my name…my name and God’s…”

“Yes oh God yes…” Joey whimpered. Nick’s long fingers unbuttoned Joey’s shirt, and Joey yanked at Nick’s sweatshirt. “How did you get in here?”

“Desk clerk gave me the key. I can be very convincing.” Joey slapped Nick’s hands away and pushed his own pants down. He could hear Nick unzipping his jeans and Joey eagerly reached out. His hands came in contact with Nick’s hard cock, and he began to stroke it.

“Mmm….yeah…suck me…God please…” Joey happily complied, drawing Nick into his mouth with long strokes of his hands and tongue. “Mmm…yeah…like that…oh Christ…this is even better then I’ve been dreaming about…” Nick moaned.

Joey got even harder at Nick’s words. “Sounds like we’ve been sharing the same dreams,” Joey murmured. He pulled back and leaned over the side of the bed, fumbling around on the floor. He felt inside his suitcase and finally found the tube of lubricant and a condom. He felt Nick pulling him back up. Their mouths met and Joey ran his hands through Nick’s hair, sighing happily. He pulled back and started to roll over.

“No,” Nick said suddenly, and Joey was surprised. He blinked as Nick reached up and turned the light on. “I want to see you…” Suddenly Nick was embarrassed. “I mean…um…if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah…that’s fine.” Joey stared up at Nick, who picked up Joey’s hand and kissed the palm. Joey was shocked into immobility for a second, then he reached down and slowly started to stroke Nick’s cock. Nick’s blue eyes wandered down to watch Joey’s hand. He watched as Joey slid the condom on him, and then Nick picked up the lubricant.

Joey squirmed with pleasure as Nick’s slender fingers slid in and out of him. “Joey…you are so damn tight…”

“Been saving it for you, I guess,” he said finally, and Nick looked at him. Joey shrugged. “Haven’t been in the mood for anyone else,” he said lightly. “It’s been a while.”

“I see.” Nick pulled back and leaned over Joey, pulling Joey’s legs up around his waist. “Well…I guess I’ll just have to break you in, then.” His cock slid inside and Joey winced slightly, then groaned as Nick moved all the way inside.

“Yes…Nick…this is what I’ve been waiting for…” Joey said, writhing against him. “Please…Nick…don’t tease…”

“Hard and fast?” Nick asked, arching an eyebrow. Joey nodded, blushing slightly. “Hard and fast…that’s what I’ve been dreaming about.” He started to pound into Joey with a firm, steady motion. Joey’s hand moved down to his own cock and he began to stroke it.

“Yes…Nick…God…Harder…” Joey begged, and Nick complied. Joey’s head rolled to the side and he closed his eyes, overcome by the sensations. “Nick…I can’t…hold on…”

“Go ahead and cum, Joey…” Nick said in a sexy voice. “Because I’m gonna just keep fucking and fucking you until I’m ready to cum, too.”

“Oh, GOD…Nick…” Joey almost screamed, cumming in long spurts. His hands clenched the sheets as he watched Nick moving above him.

Nick couldn’t take it much longer, however. The sight of Joey cumming and yelling his name was enough to drive him crazy. “Joey…dammit…” He drove into Joey one last time, then collapsed on Joey’s chest.

Joey ran his hands through Nick’s sweaty hair, trying to memorize everything about the moment. Nick soon moved to stand, and he went into the bathroom. Joey closed his eyes, ordering his heart to stay hidden. No need to embarrass himself.

Nick came back out of the bathroom and stood by the bed uncertainly. “I…uh…I could stay behind,” he said cautiously. “I mean, to see your show. I’d like to see it and all…and we really aren’t due anywhere for another two days.”

Joey tried to stay cool. “Yeah…that’d be nice, I guess.”

“But if you don’t want me around,” Nick finished. “That’s fine.”

“I do,” Joey said, and the gentleness of his voice surprised them both. “But I won’t have a lot of free time.”

“I’ll stay out of your way,” Nick assured him. “I mean, I understand if you don’t want them to know…”

“I don’t care what they know or don’t know,” Joey said, and he meant it. “I’d like you to stick around.”

“Cool.” Nick finally smiled a sincere smile. He climbed back into bed next to Joey, and Joey turned on the TV.

THE END


End file.
